Taelanite
See also: Abbendite, Saidanite Taelanite is a term used within Truth, and to a lesser extent, the Scarlet Crusade as a whole. They are primarily defined as proponents of the Scarlet Crusade who seek redemption in the eyes of the Alliance and the Light. While they could have come from any creed, Saidanism, Abbendites, or otherwise undefined Light worship, they now believe in the Light as a way to absolve themselves for their past sins while serving within the crusade. They may deviate into any normalized worship of the Light, and often still believe in the Light, though it is not unheard of for the Taelanites to abandon the teachings of the Light, along with the Grand Crusader’s message. Background The Taelanites are the third main branch of Scarlet faith, though many who practice Truth will often deny any relation to the Taelanites. The name ‘Taelanite’ is derived from Taelan Fordring, who is seen as a sort of martyr for the cause and a rallying figure. The title was created by those who only seek redemption, deeming themselves Taelanites. They generally regard the ideals of other Scarlet Crusader sects as brainwashing, and remnants of a darker and corrupted past. ' '''While the opinion of their former brothers dwindles, the opinion of other factions, such as the Argent Crusade and the Grand Alliance is rather positive, having seen many successes with reformed and redeemed Scarlet crusaders. Having integrated many into the Conclave, as well as other Alliance military organizations, the Taelanites have the benefit of reintegrating into society whilst often holding onto their faith in the Light. Characteristics Redeemed and reintegrated Scarlet crusaders often hold some of their old core values as they return to society, given that the zeal of a crusader is typically not something easily shed. Their devotion to their ideals, no matter how faithful, as well as their stubbornness often sticks with them, seeing their faith, or divine purpose as a Light given right, no matter how far from Truth they are. The Taelanites are unpredictable with their other traits. While some sought out peace, others sought out security, the nationalism and piousness varying between each redeemed Scarlet Crusader. Views on Other Sects The Taelanites view the Saidanites with disgust, seeing their zealous ways as the cause of the Crusade’s crumbling, the notion of traditionalism and rigid faith not making way for proper adaptation and change, which they believe required to form a prosperous society. In addition to expressed disdain, Taelanites will often hunt their former allies, seeing them as loyalists to a dying or dead cause, and a thorn in the side of the Alliance. The Taelanites will almost always acknowledge the corruption of the Grand Crusader. The Taelanites will view the Abbendites with distrust, realizing their goals still align with the Saidanites, though the Abbendites are much more flexible with their tolerance. The Taelanites will often be former Abbendites, sliding down the slippery slope of faithlessness. Having known what it was like to sacrifice faith for pragmatism, the Taelanites will often try to convince the Abbendites to leave the practices of Truth for more pressing matters. Though, their offers will often be refused, creating the ever growing rift between the Abbendites and Taelanites, their devotion, while flexible, too great of a barrier between the two creeds. ' 'Notable Taelanites *Taelan Fordring *Andric Raymore *Garion Magnus *Travis Morgan *Annia Lionstead *Cedrus Abragand ' '''Taelanite Orders *Conclave *Argent Dawn Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Religion Category:Politics Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Argent Dawn Category:Brotherhood of the Light